


Easy Lies the Head That Wears a Crown

by Sleepless_Malice



Series: Rare Pairs on Ice 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Dry Humping, Humor, JJ being adorable, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Media, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: This night they weren’t famous skaters. They were ordinary drunken teenagers being ridiculously in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. Written for the [rarepairsonice event](http://rarepairsonice.tumblr.com) on tumblr, day two, social media 1. which was a decent excuse to make up for taking certain liberties with JJ’s personality in “Mirror, Mirror” 2. Because this fic reflects how I see them and their relationship. 3. This idea hit me hard one morning. 4. I hope you'll enjoy this little something.

 

*

  
The glaring brightness hurt Otabek’s eyes, which were still adjusted to soft candlelight and the darkness of the night. The constant laughter – not JJ’s – was too loud for his oversensitive ears. Coming here was a huge mistake, Otabek thought, watching JJ from the corner of his eye.

They’d spent the evening in one of Montréal’s bars, neatly tucked away in a back-yard, with comfy sofas in small alcove and little candles placed on each table. _Only students come here_ , JJ told him, smiling as he added that it was also quite popular with gay couples. Most people expected him to hang out in posh restaurants and fancy bars that matched the extravagance he displayed in public. The only occasions JJ actually went to such places was when his sponsors demanded his attendance. JJ hated it, Otabek knew, but for a couple of hours he played along.

He laughed and flirted, not only with the cameras, telling stories which weren’t even true. At the beginning, Otabek too had been fooled by JJ’s extravagance, had come to hate his arrogant demeanor within a week, had despised the incongruous jokes JJ yelled at everybody, although Otabek had soon become his favorite victim. Yes, there had been a time when Otabek actually hated JJ from the depths of his stomach. Now, watching him eat some fries with flushed cheeks and tired eyes Otabek felt truly apologetic for his own ignorance. He always did. How had it been possible to mistake the glittery bubble JJ lived in in public for reality?

Yes, JJ had mastered it to perfection, and yet it still pained Otabek that he had never even tried to understand him. Good thing that JJ could be so persistently annoying, Otabek thought, squeezing JJ’s leg beneath the table. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here, and that would be a pity.

The evening and the night that followed in the bar were over all too soon. They laughed, they drank. They kissed, too. All of it in abundance, and when they finally went home, long past midnight, they noticed that they were hungry – in too many ways.

After finishing eating, fatty burgers and even fattier fries, Otabek stood up and, on the pretense of asking the staff for something, got two of the ugly paper crowns they always had in stock at Burger King, sitting back down without saying a word.

He began to fiddle with one of the paper crowns, folding the tops of the paper back until only little spikes remained. Glancing at JJ from the corner of his eyes, he caught his expression of disbelief.

“What the hell are you doing?” JJ asked, looking over Otabek’s shoulder to catch a glimpse.

“...Something,” Otabek said, not looking up at JJ but focusing on his work instead.

JJ leaned in, entirely-not-accidentally bumping against Otabek’s shoulder. “And what are you working on?”

Otabek sighed, drawing blue circles on the paper in an astonishingly regular pattern to cover the ugly Burger King logos. “Gosh, you’re even nosier when you’re drunk. It’s ready in a second, so stop asking.”

Otabek met JJ’s eyes for a second, waiting until he nodded in agreement, a few strands of dark hair failing into his face, before he turned towards the paper again. Obviously it had been a mistake doing it, as Otabek found himself struggling with his work. Why was JJ so damn handsome, Otabek wondered, daring to look again, a little bit more discreet this time. Why did his head feel so good against his shoulder? JJ could be quite the distraction, and often _was_ , without even speaking.

When Otabek was pleased with his work he placed it aside, taking the second sheet and forming it into the infamous paper crown.

“Here,” he said, smiling brightly as he placed the crown on JJ’s head with a laugh.

“Oh, thank you,” JJ slurred, before he stole a kiss from Otabek’s lips to thank him yet again. After that, he threw his arm around Otabek’s shoulder in not such a gentle manner, hugging him tightly.

“JJ,” Otabek sighed, trying to push him away, “I'm not done yet.”

During the process of folding his own crown Otabek had to bat JJ’s hand away several times; from the crown, from his hands – and from his thigh, too. Sometimes boundaries seemed to be a concept entirely lost on JJ.  As the modified paper crown, adorned with sapphires of navy ink, was finally ready, Otabek took a few moments to admire his ridiculous artwork. Well, apparently he took a few seconds too long, because JJ, impatient as ever, snatched the crown right out of his hands.

“JJ!” Otabek said, frustrated.

“What?” It was all faked innocence, nevertheless strangely alluring. JJ did not look all too innocent as he placed the crown onto Otabek’s head in silence. For that, Otabek was thankful, as it wouldn’t have surprised him if JJ demanded him to kneel, loudly enough to make sure everybody watched them.

Otabek’s relief only lasted momentarily. “LOOK AT YOU!” JJ screamed so loudly through his raucous laughter that Otabek was certain the entire fast food restaurant was looking at them. The truth was not far from it. “I can’t even. Just look at you!” JJ went on, slapping his thighs.

“Damn you and your inability to hold your liquor.” An emotion, quite akin to embarrassment, rose on Otabek’s face. “I trust you that I look like an idiot.”

“But no. No, no no,” JJ sounded incredibly excited, stressing his words with expansive gestures, almost knocking his cola over before suddenly seeming to sober up, adding more sincerely: “We look – matching?”

 _Well, that was the point of it, JJ._ Otabek did not say that, enjoying the warmth JJ’s words provoked.

“Let's go,” he suggested, feeling the urge to get away from all the people staring at them. Predictably, JJ smiled and got to his feet, swaying as Otabek observed with a matching smile.  He took Otabek’s hand clumsily into his own, encouraging him to please hurry up. The reason was visibly displayed in JJ’s stormy eyes.

This night they weren’t famous skaters. They were ordinary drunken teenagers being ridiculously in love.

 

*

Opposite Burger King was the entrance to a large mall, neatly decorated with flowers and blowing flags on polished steel poles. No matter how drunk, Otabek never failed to make out such unimportant details, enjoying the cool breeze against his heated skin as he watched the flags wave in the wind. He noticed the clicking noises each time the metallic string hit against the pole, too. Indeed, Otabek noticed quite a few things – that JJ was gone from his side all of a sudden he did not. Only when it was too late.

Otabek’s face paled. “What the fuck – JJ!” he called out, watching JJ run towards the flagpole. No, he wouldn’t. He just wouldn’t climb up there drunk as fuck.

The seconds passed as JJ seemed to run in slow motion, ignoring Otabek’s desperate call.

Fuck!

He would!

He did!

“JJ. Get down here! Get the fuck down!” Otabek yelled, briefly surprised by his own choice of words. He almost never swore. But how was he supposed keep from swearing when JJ was behaving like a massive idiot?

Otabek’s heart almost stopped beating as JJ, hanging two meters above ground on the flagpole, waved at him cheerfully. “But a king needs a cape,” JJ explained over dramatically.

Otabek's sigh disappeared in the night. “Get your damn cape and come down,” Otabek called back, now standing in front of the pole, arms spread wide. In case JJ fell – as if two injured athletes would make it any better.

“Yes, yes, hold on,” laughed JJ, the alcohol ringing in his voice, adding with triumph, “got it already.”

King JJ, Canadian gold medalist and everybody’s darling, stealing a fucking flag with a Burger King crown sitting upon his brow. Otabek couldn’t quite believe it.

Down on the ground again, JJ draped the Canadian flag, already more grey than white, the red bleached pink from the sun, around his shoulders as if it was made of scarlet damask and ermine, stalking towards Otabek with his chin high up in the air.

“You idiot,” Otabek hissed, not quite meaning it, as JJ looked incredibly handsome in all his drunkenness. Strands of midnight hair had freed themselves from beneath the crown during his climb, now hanging loosely over JJ’s eyes. His cheeks, flushed both from exhaustion and the booze, didn’t go unnoticed, either. Still, Otabek kept wondering when exactly he signed up for such escapades. (The day he had agreed to go out with JJ, most probably. Perhaps even before, when he started to listen to his ideas.)

“Your idiot?” JJ asked with a brilliant smile. It got Otabek every single time. He just couldn’t be cross with JJ longer than a moment. Instead of looking on the ground, JJ looked at Otabek, who was trying to decipher his thoughts until JJ stumbled over a loose cobblestone.

Reaching out to catch him, yet another sigh followed. “My idiot, yeah. Though at times I wonder why that is.”

There was knowing in JJ’s eyes. “Because I’m handsome?” he tried to coo, sounding absolutely ridiculous instead, although it unintentionally sent sparks of excitement through Otabek’s body.

JJ draped his arm around Otabek's shoulders, swaying against him so hard that he was genuinely afraid that JJ would lose his balance yet again. He snaked his arm around JJ’s waist in response, which earned him an appreciative noise. If done right, JJ could purr like a cat. “Because I’m hot?” JJ went on, arm dropping to grope Otabek’s buttocks, “and because I make you feel good?

Thankfully, the streets were deserted, as JJ wasn’t all too quiet.

Otabek tilted his head so that he could look at JJ, brushing a strand of errant hair out of his face. “All of that,” he agreed with a smile, kissing JJ on the lips.

“More.” The word bled like a whine from JJ’s lips, accompanied by his infamous bedroom eyes, which Otabek loved so much.

“When we’re home,” Otabek told him.

“’Kay.” Although JJ was still taller than him, it did not appear so right then with JJ clinging to him like a monkey to a tree. 

“Wait,” Otabek said as JJ tried to drag him forward, pulling out his mobile from the pocket of his jacket. Something snapped in JJ’s head as he saw the phone – it always did – and naturally he began to pose. Smiling, smoothing his tousled hair – hands formed into the stupid JJ form. It only made him look even drunker than he actually was – and more beautiful. Otabek didn’t say anything, stretching out his arm to take a selfie. One click followed the other, and after that Otabek was done. JJ tried to snatch the phone right out of his hand, and this time he let him.

The screen illuminated their faces in the darkness as they stared at the photo with wide eyes. Otabek snorted. JJ giggled. They looked worse, far worse, than they had expected.  

“Gosh look! It’s so hilarious,” JJ laughed, head now resting against Otabek’s shoulder so affectionately that Otabek kissed his forehead, “a pity you never post anything.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” said Otabek, carding his fingers through JJ’s undercut, “you keep telling me so.”

True enough, JJ kept telling him that, but he never nagged Otabek about it. For that he was very grateful.

“Home!” declared JJ after a while, and Otabek couldn’t agree more. The evening had left them quite desperate for each other.

 

*

They stumbled into JJ’s apartment- which lacked all the extravagances Otabek had expected to find there at the beginning- mouths locked to one another, still wearing the stupid paper crowns. Their jackets flew in the direction of anywhere, as it happened most of the time when they came home drunk.

JJ gave him an apologetic look just after breaking the kiss.

Otabek waved his concern away. “No worries, I can keep myself occupied.”

“No,” JJ protested, wriggling out of his trousers in a way that was so terribly unerotic it made Otabek snort, “not when I’m not here to watch you.”

“Not _that_ way,” Otabek groaned, getting JJ’s shirt thrown right in his face. Otabek was thankful it wasn’t his boxer briefs; he was also thankful that JJ had stopped wearing boxers with maple leaves after they started dating.

“And what was that for?” asked Otabek, slapping JJ’s buttocks.

A delightful noise fell from JJ’s lips before he answered, “for laughing at me.”

JJ had never been shy when it came to nudity. Well, he had no reason to be, Otabek thought, gaze lingering on JJ’s back. “Back in a second,” JJ announced, slipping into the bathroom. By now, Otabek was used to it; JJ always went straight to the shower after a night out. Let him have his little extravagances, Otabek thought, wandering to JJ’s bedroom. He could easily live with it.

Otabek exchanged his clothes for nudity too, knowing there was absolutely no need to slip into one of JJ’s t-shirts tonight. He settled comfortably on JJ’s bed, legs crossed, his phone in hand with screen still locked. Only when the sound of running water reached his ear, he unlocked it, idly wiping away the missed calls and other notifications that weren’t interesting to him at all right now. Instead he opened the photo gallery, smiling when their stupid faces grinned back at him. They looked beyond ridiculous with their matching crowns and haircuts, intoxication and tiredness spread across their faces; nevertheless, they were beautiful. They looked how Otabek felt in that moment: HAPPY.

Sighing without noticing it, Otabek uploaded the photo, writing a short text underneath it, as he got more anxious with every moment that passed. _‘Hurry up,’_ he mumbled, hands becoming sweaty against his phone. A few more minutes of JJ gone and he would back out, of that Otabek was quite certain. Thankfully, JJ always hurried up when he knew Otabek waited for him, always apologizing in the most loving way for making him wait.

Right as JJ slipped through the bathroom door, Otabek hit the post button, then immediately switched the damn thing off.

He'd done it.

He'd actually done it!

He couldn’t quite believe he did!

Heart racing, Otabek tried to look casual, almost certain he didn’t succeed.

“You look fine tonight,” JJ stated, ruffling the back of his hair with a towel, head bent just a little. From time to time he wouldn’t dry his hair, but would shake his head instead right in front of Otabek, like a dog.

“I’d look even finer if you dare to come over,” Otabek challenged, making up the best ‘come-hither’ glance he could muster.

JJ did not need to be told twice. He dimmed the light, then on silent feet he padded over, glorious to look at (as Otabek never failed to notice.) As soon as he reached the bed where Otabek lay on his side, watching him, JJ let his iPhone slide from his hand to the floor.

“Agreed,” JJ said, leaning in for a kiss, a matching challenge shining from his eyes. JJ could be so extraordinarily adorable if he wanted to. Around Otabek he always seemed to, something that filled Otabek with genuine love.   

The kiss didn’t even last a second until JJ’s phone buzzed on the floor.

JJ squinted to the side. “Ignore it,” Otabek mumbled against JJ’s lips, biting afterwards to make sure his mind was momentarily distracted. Otabek had his methods to keep JJ interested, and he was never shy to use them.

Another buzz. A plop. And yet another buzz.

Otabek made a judgmental sound. “Switch the damn thing off, JJ,” he whispered against the crook of his neck, “it ruins the mood.”

A breath of teasing laughter was JJ’s initial response – and his only response, too, because in the same second Otabek let his hand slip between JJ’s thighs, smiling when he found him already half-hard.

JJ shivered, then withdrew from Otabek’s touch, lifting up the phone and switching it off without unlocking the screen. “Sorry,” he said, offering an apologetic kiss as he returned to the bed.

“Listen,” Otabek all but dragged JJ on top of him, looping his arms around his waist. “I want all of your attention.”

The tremble of JJ’s body was so fierce that Otabek could feel it against his skin, relishing in the sensation it brought to his own. In the wake of his openly displayed desire, their lips crashed together, JJ’s hands tangling in Otabek’s hair. The kiss tasted like whiskey; like the waves rolling against the shores on a storm day; salty and vigorous, devouring; like life and desperation. Never letting go of JJ’s lips, Otabek tried to bring their bodies to alignment, hooking his legs over JJ’s when he was content with all the rest. Right now it was not about those lazy kisses they loved to share early in the morning before training; not about gentle exploration of their desires, either.

They burned for each other, with the entire night resembling the fuse on a New Year’s rocket which right then set the firework ablaze. With their legs still tangled, JJ put his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and rolled onto his side, pulling Otabek with him. His fingers raked across Otabek’s back, matching exactly what Otabek did himself, trailing further down to grope Otabek’s buttocks until he moaned against JJ’s lips as his fingers wandered along the invisible line.

As much as Otabek wanted it, and was quite certain JJ wanted it too, they never went any further than this. Kissing, pressing their bodies together, using their hands to make each other feel good, at best all at once, yes, but never trespassing over that invisible line.

Now, drunk and exhausted and way too aroused to even last that long, was hardly the time to think about it, Otabek decided. Still, he found it was almost too much to resist; too much sensation caused by JJ’s incredibly talented fingers; too many silent promises whispered against his lips; too many thoughts and emotions coursing through him.

JJ’s hands were on his ass, and his own were now somewhere in JJ’s hair, and gosh it was so good, wrapped up in each other on JJ’s luxurious bed. No, JJ had never been shy about nudity; he had also never been shy to voice his desires with mouth and hands. At first, Otabek had been outright shocked how inventive JJ was in the bedroom, how entirely unashamed he was when he told him what images he usually jerked off to. By now, Otabek was long used to it and loved listening to JJ’s filthy bedtime stories.

JJ thrust against him in a way that obscenely resembled what Otabek dreamt of when JJ wasn’t there to calm his nerves, stroking his cock with such determination. “JJ!” Otabek cried out against the nape of JJ’s neck. Despite his best efforts to make this last a little longer he already was panting against JJ’s skin, knowing he would not last at all if JJ kept going like this.

Otabek began to nibble at JJ’s throat, lingering on each spot for a little while, not sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

“Just do it already, Beka!” JJ moaned out, and as Otabek did, fingers still carding through JJ’s hair, his mind trailed off. 

How would it feel like to brush his cock over JJ’s soft lips, slowly sliding into his mouth?

How would JJ look whilst doing it?

Would he close his eyelids, or would he watch him with those starry eyes? Would they be grey as gathering storm clouds, the calm before the storm? Or blue as the bright summer sky? JJ’s eyes never failed to amaze him; there was so much to be read in them – love and affection; desperation and sadness – a true mirror to JJ’s fragile soul. Why he hadn’t noticed for so long, Otabek could never understand.

JJ’s nails clawed at Otabek’s back in a silent scream of desperate attention. “Otabek!” JJ hissed. In response Otabek’s eyes snapped open, drinking in the beauty of JJ’s face with all its nuances that made JJ so special, and irresistible, too. “It’s always all or nothing with you,” JJ added, hooking his leg over Otabek’s hip.

Truth ached through Otabek’s body. Yes. Shortly after, he forgot how to think at all with JJ rolling his hips in an almost insane pace, making Otabek strain towards his orgasm. Loud and desperate sounds mingled against each other’s skin. As JJ completely lost the pace he had set, the invisible line began to blur to almost nonexistence; Otabek’s fingers dipped lower and almost simultaneously JJ’s followed, trailing along his cleft in teasing yet shy movements, touching him and then not touching him at all. It drove Otabek mad with desire.

“I missed you,” JJ whimpered, pressing his face against the crook of Otabek’s neck, thighs squeezing Otabek’s legs, “God, have I missed you.” It wasn’t out of the ordinary for JJ to become highly emotional whenever they were in bed together.

“Me too,” mumbled Otabek. By now, he was used to JJ’s emotional breakdowns and knew how to handle them. At the beginning he had been completely at a loss of what to do with JJ becoming a trembling mess in his arms.  

“JJ,” Otabek heard himself moan through a hazy mist of lust, sounding so unlike him, “get on with it.” JJ’s expression transformed from surprise to shock and then to satisfaction. Nevertheless, he hesitated. “Damn it, please.” Kissing always helped to convince JJ and so Otabek did, pushing his finger between JJ’s buttocks, touching what he had never touched before. The response was instant; JJ cried out against Otabek’s lips and finally dared to push his finger against Otabek’s entrance, circling around it until Otabek’s body was rocked by spasms.

The vivid image of how it would feel if JJ would not just pretend to fuck him, but actually fuck him, was enough to send Otabek over the edge and beyond, with JJ’s lips glued against his mouth, and a little of JJ’s finger buried inside of him. JJ followed him, equally intense, not a moment later. His name falling from JJ’s lips at the height of pleasure shook Otabek to his bones, and he wondered if he should be afraid of the power JJ held over him.

Despite the massive size of the bed, JJ snuggled close to Otabek, head resting against his chest, arm languidly splayed across his belly. This was his favorite position to fall sleep, JJ had told him once, because it offered the safety and reassurance he craved. It had been quite early in their relationship and Otabek was at times still surprised how casually JJ had told him about his nightmares and panic attacks. He had also told him why he couldn’t sleep naked, always borrowing one of Otabek’s shirts when they were together. Today was no exception, and JJ looked just beyond lovely in the black shirt so perfectly matching his hair.

To increase JJ’s comfort, Otabek looped his arm loosely around JJ’s waist, rubbing the small of his back until he heard JJ’s breath soften. His fingers still moved idly, brushing lightly against JJ’s back. He wanted to know what was going through JJ’s mind in moments like these, yet at the same time he didn’t wish to disturb the peaceful silence, and so he never did. Instead, he thought about his past, a life that now already seemed so far away. Before he met JJ (in the sense of beginning to date,) Otabek had not known much more than training and self-loathing when he didn’t live up to his own expectations. His skating life, far away from his beloved family, had been dull and grey, each day comparable to any other; but with JJ in his life the world became a vast array of colors.

JJ’s breath swept over Otabek’s bare skin, his taste still lingering on his lips, as Otabek finally closed his eyes and drifted into sleep, knowing that when morning came they would still be curled up like this.

 

*

Bright sunshine streamed through the wall-length windows as JJ finally stirred awake in his arms. He didn’t know how many hours of his life he had already spent watching JJ sleep on his shoulder whilst letting his fingers slip through his midnight hair. He loved the texture of it, its softness; he loved the smell of it, too. “Good morning,” said Otabek, placing an affectionate kiss on JJ’s forehead.

A lazy smile bloomed on JJ’s face. “Good morning.”

After a while of gentle caresses JJ leaned over, body spread out right across Otabek’s chest to grab his mobile, switching it on again.

Otabek’s fingers trailed along JJ’s spine. “You’re comfy?” he asked with a laugh.

“Quite,” answered JJ, giving him his most charming smile.  With both elbows pushing into Otabek’s skin he unlocked his mobile.

An emotion Otabek couldn’t quite explain began to fill him, slight threads of worry mingling with foolish excited. _Perhaps I should have asked first?_ he wondered, trying to read JJ’s expression. Most of the skaters knew that they were dating for a good while already, as did their parents. Apart from that they had kept their relationship private, surprised that not even Phichit had given their secret away to the public.    

“Must have missed quite the show,” JJ said, running his fingers through his longer hair, going through his notes, excitement flitting across his face. “Why would Phichit call me in the middle of the night?”

“Dunno,” Otabek said, fighting against the chuckle that began to form in his throat, “because it’s Phichit and he always meddles with the time zones and his contacts?”

“Could well be,” JJ agreed. Phichit had called Otabek on more than one occurrence when he actually wanted to call Yuri; Phichit had also called JJ to wish him a happy birthday when it wasn’t even his birthday in his time zone. Otabek watched JJ going through all the other notes, wiping them away without taking any interest, until he suddenly stopped.

Otabek’s heart dropped.

JJ wrinkled his nose, looking at Otabek with a quizzical expression before he smiled again. “You posted something on Twitter?” he asked, genuine surprise hazing his voice. This time he didn’t wipe away the note, stating, “your last post is two years old.”

“Yeah,” Otabek affirmed with a lazy nod, listening to JJ cursing when the app took forever to load.

JJ turned his head, quirking an eyebrow at Otabek. “You never post anything on social media.”

“That’s not true; I occasionally do when I have something interesting to say.”

JJ side-eyed him. “You had something to say last night?”

Otabek nodded, hiding his shaking hands under the blanket. “Yes.”

When the photo appeared at last, JJ’s entire body began to shake. He looked from his phone to Otabek, then back to the phone. And straight back to Otabek again. The mobile shook in his hands.

Astonishment colored JJ’s voice. “You posted that selfie from yesterday night?”

Otabek nodded again, watching how JJ scrolled down until he could read the caption. JJ almost dropped the phone then, holding his breath for many moments. The transformation of his expression was a most pleasant sight to watch, Otabek thought, and it was a reassurance, too.

  

 

 

> Otabek@OtabekAltin: Great Night Out. #Montréal. Thanks to @KingJJ. Proven fact: A King is nothing without his Queen. ♕ ♥ ♚

 

JJ was truly at a loss for words, lying the phone down before he propping himself up on his elbow on Otabek’s chest, looking at him with such a loving expression that Otabek almost fainted. The silent sniffs did the rest. Otabek had never seen JJ crying from this close up in person. He had cried at the rink back when Otabek hadn’t really cared about him; he'd cried so heartbreakingly during one of their Skype sessions because he missed Otabek so dreadfully that Otabek almost took the next flight to Canada, because seeing him suffer made his stomach churn.

The words falling from JJ’s lips were nothing more than a shaky breath. “You .. you .. really posted the selfie with _that_ caption? You weren’t _that_ drunk yesterday night, were you?”

“I wasn’t drunk,” Otabek said, running his fingers through JJ’s hair, then wiping the tears away with his thumb before deciding to kiss them away.

JJ tilted his head. “Then why did you?” A gentle hand, still shaking, landed on Otabek’s shoulder, followed by the soft press of JJ’s lips on his mouth.

 _Because I love you, you idiot._ Otabek went for the other option. “I thought it was about time?”

JJ’s voice failed him yet again, still the question of _‘about time for what?’_ was so clearly written in JJ’s eyes that Otabek went on. “We’ve been dating for a good while already, I figured. Perhaps we’re not even dating anymore … but are in a relationship. Sort of? Whatever what we’re doing is called, it's beautiful and precious to me, and therefore – I thought we could perhaps move on?”

“Nounours?” (Teddy bear **)  JJ pinched the bridge of his nose. “How do you mean?” 

“However you’d like to interpret my words.”

Otabek saw JJ’s mind working in his eyes, alternating the words that rolled on his tongue back and forth. “I was wondering if,” JJ began, then paused mid-sentence in a way that made Otabek certain JJ still kept changing the words. He was right, JJ’s smirk told him as much. “I don’t think I understand?”

Playing along came with surprising ease. “A demonstration would clarify it, perhaps?”

“Most probably, yes,” JJ said with a chuckle, unlocking his phone again. “Do you mind if the demonstration has to wait a second?”

“No.”

This time, JJ didn’t pose at all, merely shifted his position in a way that his head rested against Otabek’s shoulder as he took the selfie, showing it to Otabek who nodded, afterwards typing something hastily.

When JJ showed Otabek the draft of the tweet, warmth flooded him.

Their faces on the photo were languid with the blissful coziness of morning, hair tousled and sleep still hazing their eyes. However, most prominently was the hickey on JJ’s throat. Although JJ did not pose this time he obviously made sure it couldn’t be ignored with his head tilted to the side. Last night had been a wild one, still vivid enough in Otabek’s mind to leave him breathless.

 

 

 

> ♥ Le Roi(y) est tout avec sa Reine adorée ♥ @OtabekAltin #lazymornings #SundayinBed
> 
> (The King is everything with his beloved Queen)

 

“May I post it?” JJ asked, strangely shy. This, too, knocked Otabek breathless.

Otabek smiled at him. “Of course you may. But make sure to tag Phichit. And after that, you switch the phone off immediately.”

 

JJ clicked a couple of times onto the screen, changing the tweet to:

 

 

> ♥ Le Roi(y) est tout avec sa Reine adorée ♥ @OtabekAltin #lazymornings #SundayinBed @Phichit- Chulanont – do not disturb.

 

When Otabek nodded, he switched the phone off. “I think I am ready for your demonstration now,” he challenged, mirth sparkling in his eyes.

 “Are you?” Otabek said with a suggestive smirk, freeing himself from JJ’s body to reverse their positions, covering JJ’s body with his own. They kissed, at least for a while before Otabek slowly shifted lower, pushing JJ’s shirt upwards with his hands. He had already felt some desperation against his thigh before, desperation that now grew against his chest. The silent compliment made Otabek smile, and when next he looked up at JJ bright curiosity lightened up JJ’s eyes.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. [cross posted on tumblr](https://jjbekism.tumblr.com/post/156168731985/easy-lies-the-head-that-wears-a-crown-written-for) 6\. The title is obviously a little alteration of Shakespeare’s “Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown” (Henry IV. Part II) 7. Feedback would be totally awesome. 
> 
>  
> 
> *  
> Thank you, [choking_on_roses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses) and [ungoliamt](http://ungoliamt.tumblr.com) who helped me to tame the English language <3
> 
> **) Nounours, the French word for 'teddy bear' which JJ uses for Otabek in this fic and in jjbek fanon in general can be blamed on: [just-themys](http://just-themys.tumblr.com/) who also helped me to polish my VERY rusty French. THANK YOU <3
> 
> Thanks to the jjbek fandom which cheered their support in the background. You know who you are. <3
> 
>    
> *  
> I am on tumblr, feel free to say hi: [jjbekism](http://jjbekism.tumblr.com) for JJbek, or [foolsonice](http://foolsonice.tumblr.com) for 100% YOI


End file.
